Gundam Reborn
by Kimmi Ann
Summary: Quatre is attacked and it brings the boys together. The girl who brought Kat to the hospital seem to know a lot about the boys but Heero, Duo, and Wufei are clueless about her. What is her connection to the boys? Could she possibly be a Gundam pilot too?
1. Athanasia or Thanatos

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. Is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.  
  
Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone  
  
-Chapter 1, Athanasia/Thanatos-  
  
Three old friends met in the small spaceport of a small backwater satellite. All were solemn as they climbed into the same cab and headed to the hospital. The three men were in their mid 20's and are dressed casually.  
  
Halfway there two of them started to bicker. The Japanese looking man, dressed in a hunter green button-up long sleeve shirt and khaki pants, started firmly, "Duo leave Wufei alone. This isn't the time for you two to be fighting."  
  
"Yes sir. Mr. Yuy sir," mocked Duo. He wore his traditional all black with his long chestnut brown hair in its braid.  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes at the braided pilot and smoothed out his blood red button-up long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. His hair was in the same ponytail as it had been when they where 15. "Always the clown, aren't you Maxwell."  
  
Duo just gave the Altron pilot his cheshire grin and the rest of the ride went with out words. Ounce they arrived at the hospital, Wufei paid the driver and the three headed to the ICU waiting room. "What's the guy's name? The one who brought Kat in." asked Duo.  
  
"All Trowa said was that they were good friends of theirs," replied Heero.  
  
As they walked into the waiting room a tall man in a navy blue button-up long sleeve shirt and black pants walked over to them. His hair covered his one eye as the other green orb looked at them full of sorrow. Duo looked up at the Heavyarms pilot and asked softly, "How is he, Trowa?"  
  
"Better, he just came out of surgery we should be able to seem him shortly," replied Trowa. Then, seeing some people walk by, said in a lower voice, "Now we must use caution. The Preventers have labeled this a warm spot for trouble. This used to be an OZ base and not everyone here is pleased with the new government. Winner is not associated with 04 but they know us. We have changed in the ten years since the war but our names." His words trailed off as they nodded their understanding. He led them to where he had been sitting.  
  
Once seated Duo asked, "So who brought him in?"  
  
Trowa looked thoughtfully at him then off in to space. Across the room a woman about the same age as the pilots walked over. "I did," she said. A smile played at Trowa's lips as the other three pilots stared at her. Under his breath Wufei said something about women, and her amber eyes flashed with anger. "Ah Trent, I believe this is your friend Kim Lee, correct?" she asked, the anger in her eyes switched over to mischief.  
  
Wufei was about to retort when Trowa nodded and firmly said, "Yes." Wufei said nothing but growled his frustration.  
  
Duo, seeing that she knew who they where and some of their quirks smiled as he stood and extended his hand, "Max Dee at your serves."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Max," she replied with a grin and a firm handshake. She turned to Heero, "And you are?"  
  
"Hito Uno."  
  
"One person? I like." She commented with a nod of greeting.  
  
"And what is YOUR name?" snapped Wufei.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and the others and said, "My name is..."  
  
"Excuse me Miss. You came in with Mr. Winner, correct?" interrupted the doctor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's has woken up and everything looks as if he will make a full recovery."  
  
"Thank you doctor, may I go see him?"  
  
"If your family or have his family's permission," said the doctor. "Its hospital policy."  
  
Duo, Heero, and Wufei looked at each other and wondered which of Quatre's many sisters they should call when our mystery girl said, "I'm his fiancée."  
  
With that the three exchanged a look of shock, surprise, and confusion. After the doctor and the woman left the three rounded on Trowa for an explanation. Trowa's visible eye was twinkling as his lips showed signs of a suppressed smile at his friends' reaction. "Spill it!" demanded Duo.  
  
Trowa just raised his eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
"Aren't you and Kat still a couple?" asked Duo. 'Why have we only met this girl now when she was apparently closed to Trowa and Quatre? And why isn't Trowa bothered by the fact that she just claimed to be Kat's fiancée? Is it possible that he and Kat are not longer together? But if that's the case then why didn't they tell us? Arg, my head is hurting.'  
  
Trowa nodded but still said nothing.  
  
"Then why did she..." Dou started, obviously distressed that his friend was hiding something form them.  
  
Trowa raised his hand silencing the confused Duo. "She is a good friend of ours. She was the one who brought Kat in. And Quatre pulled the same stunt when he had brought her into the hospital five years ago, before they even became friends. Her past is as dark and with as many secrets as our own. She can be trusted. But if you want to know more about her or her relationship to Kat ask them not me."  
  
After that they sat in silence. Twenty minuets latter she came back. A few pieces of her chestnut brown hair framed her face because they had escaped her long ponytail. Her black jean jacket was now slung over her shoulder showing her blood red baby doll tee, which matched the embroidering up the legs of her black flared jeans. As her one hand stayed her jacket the other played with the silver coin that hung around her neck.  
  
Trowa stood up and gave her a hug, he whispered, "I told them very little. I didn't even mention your name Athanasia."  
  
She whispered back, "You could have told them my name, Tro."  
  
They pulled away and Trowa asked, "So how is he?"  
  
"Slipping in and out of sleep, and still very gray. The doctors said that's normal from losing as much blood as he did. We're lucky that the bullets didn't hit anything major." Athanasia shook her head, "Kat is through the worst of it, but its going to be a long road of recovery."  
  
"He should have been better protected on this back woods satellite. He is an important political figure and large corporate head." Duo said, his concern and worry laced in the statement.  
  
Athanasia drew herself up to her full height and glared at him, "He had the best protection that anyone including the Vice Foreign Minister could ever have, the Maguanac and I where on top alert."  
  
Wufei smirked, "Of course he was, and that's why he has three bullet holes in him. How stupid of us."

"Listen, Kim, you don't know what happened back there! You can't plan for something like that. Not even the Zero system could predict it," she snarled just loud enough for the pilots to hear.  
  
Trowa just nodded his head sadly while the others just stared at her in shock. 'Zero? How does she know about the Zero system? Could she possibly be connected to the Gundams? Maybe the survivor stories about a Red and Black Wing aren't such tall tails after all.' thought Heero.  
  
Athanasia headed for the exit. 'I should give them a break, they don't know about me or my past, but something about all of this is rubbing me the wrong way. Anyway I should try to find this Olympus group that is trying to ruin this hard gotten peace.' she thought as she neared the door.  
  
"Hey, wait," called Duo. She turned and gave him a look that said Let-me- go-now-and-you'll-prefer-the-outcome. "Ah, well, can we, I mean, we don't know your name. So, ah..." Duo stammered.  
  
Though her face was expressionless she was laughing on the inside. 'They want to know my name? First they think little of me and now they want to know my name? Okay, I'll give them a name.' she thought. "If you mush have a name to call me, call me Thanatos." And with that she left.  
  
Trowa's visible eye became large when he heard what she wanted them to call her. "Hey Tro, you look like you've seen a ghost. What wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's been years since she when under that banner," replied Trowa with a frown.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Was that her name during the war?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Trowa, "it's the Greek word for death."  
  
"Why is that wo..." started Wufei but Trowa's sharp gaze stopped him.  
  
"She already feels guilty for what happened, more so then she should. She is right no one, not even Zero, could have predicted what happened." The sharpness in his eye was replaced with sadness, "We've had ten year since the last major battle. We've built new lives for ourselves; we can identify with things other then war. But for her it's only been a few years. Where she is the only one who had successfully moved on was Kat, and he even ran into a few snags after." Trowa sighed, "I'm going to go see Quatre." And with that he left the three standing alone with many questions. 


	2. Quatre and the mysterious girl

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. Is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.  
  
Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone

-Chapter 2, Quatre and the mysterious girl-  
  
Trowa walked into Quatre's room, "Hey Kat its good to see you awake. The way Athanasia spoke, I though you might me asleep."  
  
"Nope, I keep getting told to but, I didn't feel right sleeping knowing everyone's here to see me," Quatre said with a small smile. "You look upset, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing your pretty little head should be worried about," replied Trowa, he hoped his love would take the hint and leave it be for the time being.  
  
"Aw, but this pretty little head is going to worry about that handsome one unless you talk to me," said Quatre with a pout.  
  
"Now that's not fair," cried Trowa in disgust, "no one can resist your pout." Seeing that Kat smiled, Trowa sighed and said, "Fine. But you can't get too worked about this okay." When Quatre nodded Trowa continued to tell him what happened before, during and after Athanasia visited him.  
  
"Thanatos? She is taking this a lot harder then I realized," said Quatre softly. "Trowa, I'm not blaming you but maybe you should have told them more then you did."  
  
Trowa nodded, "I know. I just didn't want to speak out of turn."  
  
With that Quatre laughed, it was only in the past few years that Trowa had opened up and spoke freely but even then he never said much, unless they where alone. "I know, and there is no since on dwelling on what ifs, what's done is done. Now we just have to support her and hope she doesn't self- destruct."  
  
Trowa nodded and asked, "What about the others?"  
  
"Let me two-step their questions and hope she approves." Said Quatre mildly, he knew that this would prove to be challenging but the others would be demanding answers and even though Trowa and Kat didn't have them all they couldn't afford to make a slip. 'She's promised me that she'll tell all soon. But when is soon?'  
  
"Okay, I'll lay down some rules for them and then send them back one at a time. I'll come back tomorrow." And with that Trowa kissed Kat lightly on the forehead and left his room.  
  
When he reentered the waiting room the other three pilots stood. Trowa raised his hand before they could question him and said, "Kat will answer your questions concerning Thanatos. You each have three questions. That does not include how are you?, can I get you anything?, so on and so forth. You can ask him more tomorrow but for today only three each."  
  
They all nodded, and Duo asked, "Can I go see him now?"  
  
With a nod form Trowa Duo left for Quatre's room. When he walked in his heart fell seeing his friend hooked up to so many machines. "Hey Kat, how ya doing?"  
  
Quatre looked at the Deathscythe pilot and gave him a soft smile. He could tell Duo had to work on his cheerful tone and that it was hurting his friend to see him in such bad shape. "I'm doing pretty good considering. Please sit down Duo." Kat motioned to the chair next to the bed. After Duo sat down there was a moment of silence before Quatre said, "So what do you want to know?"  
  
Duo just looked a Quatre for a moment, 'I'm glad he asked because I had no idea how to start.' "Well, how did you two meet?"  
  
Quatre laid his head back into his pillow and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "It was five years ago, Trowa and I had a mission from Une to clean out some pockets of OZ resistances. They had stayed under the radar till recently and she didn't want another Marie-maia incident. So we went in with a fairly large team, and arrested the heads and sent the rest home with a large warning. It just so happened that one of them asked about their prisoner. I told Trowa and most of the team to leave and I would follow after I checked out this alleged prisoner. Well, they really did have a prisoner, and it was apparent that they tortured her recently. Heavy bruising, dried blood on the little bit of clothing she wore, and open sores on her body. It was awful. She was unconscious so I picked her up in the hope that I wasn't causing any more damage and brought her to the local hospital."  
  
"So when the doctor wouldn't allow you to see her after they examined her you claimed to be her fiancée?" asked Duo shocked that this girl had gone through so much.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes."  
  
"And you two have been friends ever since?"  
  
"Yes, we are quite close too." Quatre said with a smile. "She's a great girl; I hope she will open up to you guys."  
  
Duo smiled, "That would be nice, but there can only be one Shinigami." They both laughed at this and then Duo said, "Well, I'll let one of the others in. I used my three questions."  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming Duo," smiled Quatre sadly.  
  
"Any time, just lets not make this a habit ok?" said Duo with a grin as he walked out the door. When he got back into the waiting room he chimed, "Next."  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes and walked past Duo towards Quatre's room. "Quatre, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Not bad, and no thank you Wufei. Please sit, stay a wail." Quatre said with a grin.  
  
Wufei nodded, and sat in the chair that was vacated by Duo not long ago. "So, Thanatos, she has a temper."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes, yes she does. I think its part of her fighting spirit."  
  
"So she's a worrier?" questions Wufei with a raised brow.  
  
"Yes, very much so. I think you would find her quite a match. No one at the mansion can take her. I'm not sure what she's trained in, but from what I can tell there isn't much that she's not trained in." Quatre replied.  
  
"Can she pilot a mobile suit?"  
  
"Yes, but if you're implying that she might be the pilot of the alleged Red Wing Gundam that I can not confirm or deny. I still can't prove if there was ever a sixth Gundam." Quatre said firmly.  
  
"Do you think she could take me?"  
  
Quatre looked at his friend for a moment, "I'm not sure who would be the victor in such a match, but it would be invigorating."  
  
Wufei nodded, knowing that his friend was not trying to save face but really thought it would be a good match. "Then I hope she will honor me in such a match. Now I have exhausted my questions, so I will leave you to Heero and then rest."  
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan, thank you for visiting Wufei." Quatre said with a slight nod of his head.  
  
Wufei walk out of the room with a wave over his shoulder and walked back to the waiting room, "Heero, you can see him now."  
  
Heero nodded as he walked past the Chinese pilot and towards Quatre's room.  
  
"Ah, Heero come in. Please sit down." Quatre said as soon as the Wing pilot walked in.  
  
"Quatre..." started Heero but Quatre held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"I'm fine thank you for asking, and I am doing well at the moment and do not need anything." Quatre said killing all pleasantries. "Now what do you want to ask of me?"  
  
"Quatre? Why..." started Heero but again Quatre held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to be asked one more time."  
  
Heero nodded, "I understand. Very well then, Thanatos was her nickname during the war wasn't? Much like Duo calling himself Shinigami, correct?"  
  
"Yes, from what she has told us she didn't have a name before the war. She's two years younger then us, but I am not going to say that she came through as an innocent. Just knowing that OZ held her prisoner for five years after the war is testament to that. I would be surprised if she didn't have blood on her hands." Quatre said sadly.  
  
"But we do not know her part in the war." stated Heero.  
  
"She has assured me that she will tell all of us soon, but soon has not been defined."  
  
"What are your thoughts about her perhaps being a sixth gundam pilot?"  
  
"Highly possible, even with her age. She is a highly skilled fighter, and a great stagiest. I think she might be even better then I am." Quatre said with such truth that it surprised Heero.  
  
"But we have no evidence of another pilot." Heero stated.  
  
"Not unless you have found something and haven't clued the rest of us in." Quatre chuckled, he saw that Heero's statements where just well phrased questions.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, he realized that Quatre knew what he was doing but wasn't going to call him on it. "So if she is the elusive sixth pilot she had cleared her tracks well. Which lead me to believe that she must also be a hacker."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes I've had more then one call from Une about a hacker in the system but she couldn't find them, but she also couldn't explain why her calls ended up at the mansion when she was trying to call Duo or you to tail the hacker. Thanatos was there for the last call I received about the matter and after Une had ended the transmission she told me that she was the mysterious hacker and that she was only detected because she wanted to be. Two weeks later she installed the new security on the system that Duo has yet to hack into. How about you?"  
  
Heero frowned, "Every time I get close to finding the smallest of cracks the system boots me out and I can't find it again. It's impenetrable as of yet. But I'm not going to give up."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Good, I'd like to see her get beat. So far she is an undefeatable fighter, and undetectable hacker, and a genius when it comes to strategy. It's almost like she could have been pulling our strings during the war and we wouldn't have even known. Maybe even the doctors too."  
  
"You really think that's possible?" questions Heero intrigued.  
  
"Possible yes, probable I'm not sure. Her age playing the major questioning role, how could five adult men in good consciousness persist a thirteen- year-old girl's orders? Unless they by chance created a super human, but that seems unlikely. There are people who have the brain power to do anything but if she is one she would still be only thirteen years old and by no mean prepared for war."  
  
Heero nodded, "Thank you Quatre, now get some rest. I want you back on you feet ASAP."  
  
"Yes sir." said Quatre with a grin. And with that Quatre was left to his wandering mind and his pillow.


	3. Une’s visitor

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. Is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.  
  
Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone

-Chapter 3, Une's visitor-  
  
The Gundam boys visited Quatre everyday, as did Athanasia. She was quit upset and she didn't talk much, so most of the time they would sit in silence. But during her one visit she asked, "Do you know about Olympus?"  
  
"Huh? Oh," started Quatre, a little confused. "As in the mountain the Greek gods lived on?"  
  
"No," she sighed. "The group that is moving against our peace."  
  
Quatre just looked at her for a bit, and then he said, "I've gotten some letters from them. They are the ones who tried to kill me?"  
  
Athanasia nodded, "Yes, and I have reason to believe that they are targeting other key members of the government."  
  
"Relena," breathed Quatre.  
  
"She is safe. I couldn't risk her life, or Heero's. If he caught wind that she was in danger there would be no way to stop him from protecting her," sighed Athanasia.  
  
"Heero can take care of himself," said Quatre, he didn't understand why she would say that.  
  
"Yes, but you guys are targets too. I don't want to lose one for another."  
  
"You sound like you're our keeper."  
  
Athanasia looked the Sandrock pilot in the eye, "And you sound like I'm not."  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrow to that, 'Could she really think that she's our keeper? After all we did in the war, after this ten years of peace, could she really think we are no more then kids? And if so, how does she think that she qualifies as our protector, she's two years my junior.'  
  
"Well, I must go now. Get some rest Kat," she said before she kissed him on his forehead. 'I can't believe that I said that! Damn it, its to soon for them to know,' she thought as she walked out of the room.  
  
-A few weeks later-  
  
Quatre was lying in his bed thinking, as he had done for the past few weeks, there isn't much else to do in a hospital. 'Athanasia hasn't come to visit me since the whole Olympus thing. Well at least I get to go home today. I wish she was here though.'  
  
-Meanwhile on Earth-  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are busting into my office?" cried Une. 'Who the hell does this little girl think she is, a Gundam pilot? Even they have more courtesy then her.'  
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you. I here for any information you have about Olympus," stated the girl. Her chestnut brown hair was in a tight, long, braid. Her amber eyes glowed with a great ferocity that Une couldn't help but think about Heero. The girl wore a simple black outfit, which with the braid reminded Une of Duo.

'Maybe that's how she got so far, if no one was really paying attention they just thought she was Duo, but if they stopped her, her eyes would scare them away because they are just as bad as Heero's.' "Olympus? It a mountain in Greece, the Greek god where said to live at the peak."  
  
"Wrong Olympus, I'm talking about the terrorist group that almost killed zero four."  
  
Une's eyes sharpened, 'How does she know about that?' "I have no idea what your talking about. Now if you're done wasting my time."  
  
"No it is you who is wasting time, Lady Une."  
  
"What?! How dare you," started Une.  
  
"No how dare you. You caused so much damage during the war, they should have locked you away for life, and not let you lead the Preventers. Now what information do you have on Olympus?"  
  
"That is classified information, I am surprised you know as much as you do," started Une as she reached for the button to call the guards silently.  
  
"Don't touch that button. Red Wing does not look kindly on toughs who try to capture her. Now for the last time, what information do you have on Olympus?"

'Red Wing? The Red Wing Gundam?' "We don't have much," started Une as she hit a few keys of the computer, "but I'll print up what I do have."  
  
"Thank you, your assistance is appreciated."  
  
When the pages where done printing Une handed them to the girl, once she had the papers in her hand she nodded at Une and left. 'Could she really be a sixth pilot?'


	4. Phone Calls

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. Is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.  
  
Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone

-Chapter 4, Phone calls-  
  
"Duo!" cried Heero.  
  
"What?" asked the puzzled Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Heero.  
  
"What!? You yell my name for that?"  
  
"No, look behind you."  
  
"Huh?" sounded Duo as he turned around. "Oi, Kat it's good to see you up and about."  
  
"Its good to be up and about," laughed the Sandrock pilot as he returned Duo's hug. "Have either of you seen Tro?"  
  
"No but not to long ago you got you got a call from Une," said Duo. "She said something about seeing Red Wing two days ago."  
  
"Red Wing?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah from the sixth gundam rumors."  
  
"What caught our attention was this Red Wing pilot's decription was close to Thanatos'," said Heero.  
  
"Thanatos... So I guess we are assuming that she is the base of the rumors," stated Quatre.  
  
Heero nodded. "Duo and I have been trying to find out more about her but most of the old data bases from OZ have been whipped out."  
  
"What about Une herself?"  
  
"We tried asking her but that got us no where. She only wants to speak with you," said Duo.  
  
"Very well, I'll call her back," said Kat as he thought, 'Athanasia, what is going on? If you are the sixth pilot, was it really necessary to visit Une the day I was released from the hospital?'  
  
Quatre walked into a small room perfect for privet conversations.  
  
/Hello? came Une's voice.  
  
"Hello Une, I heard you needed to speak with me," replied the Sandrock pilot pleasantly  
  
/Yes. Do you know this girl? A picture of Athanasia appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes, that is Athanasia, the hacker who upgraded your systems."  
  
/I see. She came to see me two days ago and left with information about Olympus.

'So she is pursuing them,' thought Quatre. "Is there anything else?"  
  
/Yes, she called herself Red Wing. And she was able to by pass everyone to get right into my office.

"How?" Une showed the picture again and Quatre realized that with a quick glance she looked very similar to Duo and that her glare was just as bad as Heero's was during the war. "I see, but why are you speaking to me about this surely the others..."  
  
/No. I want to keep this as low key as possible, and as for why you, well her voice cracked some when she mentioned the attack on you. So that lead me to believe you might know her.  
  
"Very astute. So what else?"  
  
/I need to know about her. This is going to be a big embarrassment to the Preventers. To have a ghost just walk in and get what she wants.  
  
"I can't give you much, especially if she is a Gundam pilot."  
  
/Wait what? She's a pilot?  
  
"Well, we think so. You've heard the rumors. And knowing that OZ had kept and tourchered her for so long."  
  
/OZ...  
  
"Yes, I really shouldn't ask but..."  
  
/No, I understand. And as for an answer I never heard of a girl gundam pilot. There where however, many female mobile suite pilots that where taken prisoner and tested with.  
  
"I see. Well I'll give you the little information I feel comfortable giving you. She is twenty-three years old, and highly skilled in just about everything. The only thing I would say she has little to no talent with is cooking but its not terrible. She is stubborn, once she has her mind set on something nothing will stop her. And like I said she was an OZ prisoner up until five years ago."  
  
/I see, well thank you Quatre. I will let you get your rest now.  
  
"Very well, goodbye Une," and with that Quatre ended the call. 'Athanasia, what have you gotten yourself into?' Just as the Sandrock pilot was about to leave the little room the phone rings. 'I wounder who that could be.' "Hello?"  
  
/Kat! Its so good to see you home.  
  
"Athanasia?"  
  
/Yep, now I know you cant see me, but that's because I don't want my location to be known.  
  
"Okay, so what do I owe the honor of this conversation?"  
  
/Oh, this and that. Well, actually I called to see how you where fairing. I'm really sorry about not being around and visiting you in the hospital, its just I got a really big lead on Olympus that I needed to check out right away.  
  
Quatre could hear how upset she was with herself. "Oh don't worry about it. I figured you didn't leave for no reason and that you would tell what you where doing eventually. Now is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
/Well, I do need a new safe place of Relena , and what better place then with the five gundam pilots?  
  
"Of course, she is totally welcome to stay here. But why do you need to find a new place for her?"  
  
/Oh, well her neighbors spotted her. No big deal more then likely but I'm not taking any chances.  
  
"Very well, Heero has been stressing about her anyway."  
  
/How much do you know about whats going on?  
  
"Ah, that's a very good question. We know you visited Une, that you called your self Red Wing, and that you think yourself our protector. Care to tell me more?"

/Not over the phone. What there is left to tell should be done in person. started Athanasia as she looked away from the vidscreen. /I can't go to the mansion, not yet at least. Olympus is keeping to good of a watch. But as soon as I can I'll meet you there. Please stay on the grounds, the others as well. Our peace is still reliant on you.  
  
And with that she hung up. 'That was strange,' thought Quatre. 'Hopefully she'll explain soon.'


	5. Jared

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. Is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.  
  
Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone

-Chapter 5, Jared-

As Athanasia hung up the phone she said, "I though I told you not to come with in one hundred feet of me wail I was on the phone."

A young man, about the same age as the pilots, smirked with emerald eyes sparkling. He has his black hair pulled back into a high pony-tail that reached the top of his shoulders. "Did you now? I don't remember that," he said as he wraped his arms around her. "Besides, I've missed my partner in crime."

"Aw, that's sweet Jared. And I missed you too, but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you for leaving me to die in the hands of OZ," said Athanasia as she push out of his embrace.

"Come on Thana, I didn't realize that they had caputured alive," started Jared. "I really thought you where dead. Besides, someone needed to keep an eye on the boys."

"Don't tell me of our job, what do you think I was doing when I was ambushed? Having a tea party!"

"No of course not, I'm sorry. I really am Thanatos. I should have been with you."

Athanasia sighed, "Its Athanasia now."

"What?"

"My name, I'm Athanasia now."

"Oh," replied Jared. 'Why the name change? Well, I guess it doesn't matter, this new one is nicer.'

"Look Jared, I didn't hunt you down to talk about the past. We still have work to do."

"What?! The war is over, long over. There haven't even been any uprisings."

"Its Olympus."

Jared's eyes grew wide. "No, it can't be. We killed that fire before you disappeared."

"I thought so too. But from what I gathered we only pushed them back underground, and its not been till recently that they've been able to gain in power again. But they've done so quickly. They are the ones responsible for the assassination attempt on zero four." Athanasia hoped that Jared didn't notice the crack in her voice when she mentioned the attempt on Kat's life.

"Thana, I can still call you that right?" Athanasia nodded, and Jared said, "Kay, anyway, what was with that chatch in your voice when you meantiond zero four?"

'Damn it, of chores he'd notice that.' "Um, well he was the one who found me."

"You've had contact with the pilots! Thanatos! How could you?..." Jared started to rant.

"Breath Jared. Now its not like I went up to them and said 'Hi I'm one of two Great Ones, we kept your asses alive during the war,' Kat found me in my cell of the OZ research camp. They know virtually nothing, though they do now believe that I'm a gundam pilot like them."

"Okay, and your not planning on tell them either are you?" The force Jared used Athanasia knew his opinion on the matter.

"Yes I am. Jared they have a right to know everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. The fact that the Scientists fucked so much with out DNA that we are superior to the pilots in everyway and that we have special abilities."

"Do you think that wise?"

"No, but I'm doing it anyway. Its better we tell them then one of them learning it on their own."

"Alright, we'll do it," said Jared as he again hugged Athanasia. She took advantage o this embrace and hugged him back, tight. "Um, Thana, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she pulled away. "Alright, well we need to get down business anyway. Where are our gundams?"

"What? You think we need them?"

"Well, how else are we going to stop Olympus?  
  
"Right, um..."

Jared's pause told Thana that something wasn't right. "Wait, no, don't tell me... Don't tell me you destroyed them when the others did."

"No!, well not technecly."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't blow them up, but I did dismantle them when I felt that they wouldn't be needed."

"How far down?"

"Most of their frames are in pieces, not to plain beams, but like there are four framed hands and stuff."

"Alright they still have some shape. Where are they?"  
  
"Not far from zero four's mansion. Deep in a cave, I was just there not to long ago, they haven't been harmed by the passing of the time."

"How long did it take you to dismantle them?"

"Two weeks."

"That's to long. Alright well we need help, I guess we're telling them sooner then I planed."

"What? No, we can't, they are in danger and you know if they know they wont just sit by and do nothing."

"We have to. And I think that they just might, they wont be happy but I think that they will listen, besides what can they do? They don't have their Gundams, and the moble suits that the Preventers have aren't enough."

"Alright, so lets go," said Jared as he grabbed his jacket.


	6. Dawning Phoenix

Gundam Reborn By Kimmi Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; if I did I wouldn't need financial aid for college now would I? This fic. is purely for my own entertainment, I am not making any money off of it so please don't sue cause I really want to stay in school.

Key: "blah" talking, 'blah' thinking, /blah voice over the phone

-Chapter 6, Dawning Phoenix -

"If we didn't need their help I wouldn't be telling them now. I feel like it's to soon Jared," stated Athanasia as they pulled in to the driveway.

"It'll be alright Thana. From what you've told me it will be alright," replied Jared.

"I know. Okay, here goes," she said as she just opened the door to the mansion.

"Shouldn't there have been at least some security?"

"Oh yeah there was, but I'm in the system so we weren't stopped."

"Oh…"

All of a sudden a tall man with a long chestnut braid ran right into Jared sending both men to the floor. "Oi, um, sorry, um… Who are you?" asked the braided man as he jumped to his feet pulling out a small gun.

"Duo! Put that gun away right now," said Athanasia. "Jared are you alright?"

"Yeah…" replied Jared.

"Sorry Thanatos, didn't see you," stammered Duo, "Sorry man, thought you where here to… well that doesn't matter." Looking back to Anthansia he asked, "Would you like me to get the others?"

"Yes, please Duo. Is there others besides you pilots here?"

"Yea, um, Relena, Sally, and Noin."

"Okay, get them too. Um, we can inform Une later. How about we meet in the parlor in twenty minutes."

"Kay," replied Duo as he scampered off to get the others. 'I thought Kat said that she just called and said something about not being able to come? We should probably keep our guard up, just to be safe.'

"Well, I understand why you want to tell Une later, because of her position, but the others?" Jared questioned.

"They are good friends of the guys and some are close to me. And they will just find out anyway so why not now?"

"Kay, so where is this parlor?"

- 20 minutes later-

"Hello, everyone. Um, well, I know this is a bit of a surprise but well there are things that need to be told, and work to be done," started Athanasia. "First off I would like to introduce my very good friend Jared."

"Hi," said Jared as he stood and gave a little wave. His black hair was pulled into his high pony tail with a blue elastic, he also had a darker blue sweat band going a crossed his brow. He was wearing dark blue almost black jeans, with a black t-shirt and a jacket that matched his pants. His black leather collar had a silver charm with a blue stone in it, that matched the cuffs on his wrists though they only had a silver stamp on them and no stone.

Once he sat back down Athanasia told them everything. From what the scientists did, mostly Doctor J, to her and Jared, how they had kept the boys from being swamped in the war, and what she had done since being freed for her prison by Kat. She did not tell them what happened to her at the hands of OZ but she planed to in time, just not now. "Now though I did intend to tell you all this in time, I was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon."

As she paused to think of how she should continue Quatre asked, "What is going on that you feel the need to go back to your old role as our protector?"

Wufei growled his discus on the idea that Athanasia and Jared protected them. "Well, the information that I have collected shows that Olympus, the group who attempted to kill you Kat, has a large arsenal of new mobile suits and dolls, these surpass the ones that the Preventers have. It appears that their sole mission is to kill off the main heads of our government and the people who protect this peace. Jared and I thought that we had killed this origination during the war, but we didn't. I think that they might have even been the puppeteers of OZ, they have too much on file about me."

"Well if they are after the guys wouldn't be wiser to have kept them in the dark till after Olympus is destroyed?" Questioned Noin.

"Well ideally I would have liked to. But we need help. NOT in taking out Olympus but in…, well Jared here was swept up in you success over Marie-maia and the destruction of your gundams. He believed that ours would no longer be needed but since he had a bit more since around him he just dismantled both Red Wing and Blue Fire. And since time is not on our side we need your help to rebuild them."

"You want us to help rebuild your gundams?" Relena asked.

"Well not all of you of course. But if you have any experience with the gundams or mobile suits then yes."

"So that's everyone but Relena," stated Duo. "Shouldn't we inform Une and get others to help?"

"No," said Athanasia. "I know that it would probably be easier but I don't trust Une, especially with these two gundams. Both Red and Blue are more advanced then even Wing Zero. I don't want anyone beyond this group to know how they work."

"That is great wisdom coming from someone who basically grew up with the scientists," remarked Sally.

"Well there where always found of keeping their project secret," said Jared.

"He speaks," joked Duo.

"Yes I speak. Now I know you all worked on your own gundams, and that you, Winner, even worked on the construction of Zero, correct?" asked Jared.

"Quatre please, and yes the Maguanac's and I built Zero," replied Kat.

Jared looked at Athanasia. Leaning closes so only she could hear him said, "We could use more help. Winner trusts the Magunac, what about you?"

Athanasia nodded and said to the group, "Kat, out of the group that helped with zero how many can get here in a half hour?"

Quatre smiled, "Oh, I'm not sure, all of them, especially for you Athanasia."

As soon as her name left Kat's lips Duo, Heero, Wufai, Relena, Sally, and Noin looked confused. Thana had forgotten to mention her name change and this was the first time the six of them had heard it in relation to her. Duo was the first to gain his ability to speak back. "Athanasia?"

"Yes?" replied Athanasia.

"That's your name?" questions Sally.

Athanasia blushed, "Yes. I had been going by my name from the war because of my anger and guilt about what happen to Kat."

Duo asked, "We, Heero Wufai and I, really didn't help that day either, now did we?."

"That's the past, and we can deal with it later right now we need to get Red and Blue each back in one piece." Athanasia stated.

"Alright, lets go." said Duo.

Athanasia smiled, "Alright, you guys go with Jared, after Kat and I call the Maguanacs. I will wait here for them and then follow you."

"They have already been called, and I told them I would be here when the show up," stated Kat.

"Alright then, Kat will stay here with me, and we will be there as soon as the Maguanacs get here."

"Thana…" started Jared.

"Just do it, and you can get a head start on Blue, not that it will help you to get him done faster then I will Red," Athanasia challenged, she didn't want Jared's jealous tendencies to get in the way of the work they had to do.

"You're on." Jared replied as he gave her a kiss on the lips, which she melted into for a bit before pushing him off and telling him to go.

Jared, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufai, Sally, Noin, and Relena got into one of the Winner family vans and took off. Once they where out of sight of the mansion Jared stopped the van and said, "It doesn't matter how much Thana trust you guys you have yet to really prove yourselves to me. And," he made a point to look at each of the guys in the eye, "if I hear that any of you have laid a finger on her you will have to deal with me." With that said he started back down the road. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

-Back at the mansion-

Once the van was out of sight Quatre turned to Athanasia and said, "So you didn't mention your relationship with Jared."

"Oh," started Athanasia blushing, "well we've been together since either of us can remember. And when we had to work together during the war we got really close."

"So, um, what about, well when you where freed?"

"Kat, I never knew you to be lost for words," teased Thana. "And as for your question, well when he never tried to rescue me I assumed he was dead so I didn't bother to look for him until recently."

"And he never looked for you?"

"No," Athanasia replied with a sad smile. "He said that he would have but, well with our mission he didn't have time to. Plus he knew me enough that he thought that I would kill myself before being captured. And I would have, had I not been knocked unconscious before my capture."

"I'm sorry Anna."

Athanasia who had been looking to the floor, hiding the pain she know Kat would see in her eyes, looked up with a puzzled look now in her eyes. "Kat? You just, what did you just call me?"

Quatre smiled, "I called you Anna, is there a problem?"

"No, no, I like it. I was just surprised is all." Athanasia said as she hugged Quatre.

When the Maguanacs got to the mansion they all headed out to the cave which Athanasia promptly named Dawning Phoenix. When Jared had questioned her about the name she said it was fitting, Red Wing and Blue Fire where both being reborn like a Phoenix from the ashes into the dawning of a new day.


End file.
